Beyond The boundraries
This is a sad/scary story about an apprentice named leafpaw. hope you like it! (cuz you might not)--Mistysun♦sunclan4life Prolouge: I used to think there were only 5 clans, thunderclan, windclan, riverclan, shadowclan, and of course, star clan. Now i know i was wrong. There never were only 5 clans (skyclan excluded), there was always 2 more. And, to my sincirest hope, i wish i still think there are 5. Things would have been so much better. But, alas, i can't change that ,so i mine as well tell my story. Chapter 1: the Gathering My name is leafpaw. I am 7 moons old. I have no siblings, for they both died along with my mother when i was born. My father was a rouge. I never had just one foster mother, all the queens in the nursery had share that job. So i am alone. No one to comfort me, no one to care about, no one who will ever be proud of me. And no one to be dissapointed in me. So thats why, when i wasn't allowed to go to the gathering, i wasn't dissapointed. Not one little bit was i dissapointed with myself. So when all the other apprentices were at the gathering, i sat down in my den and slept. And that night, my life changed, and i wasn't even awake. And that sacred gaterhing night, i dreampt the strangest dream ever: Chapter 2: Leafpaw's dream: Leafpaw's dream: I was in a forset i didn't reconize, no familiar smells no familiar sights. Well, according to the fact i couldn't see anything, for it was pitch black. In fact, I only knew it was a forest because i heard the rustle of leaves and creaking branches above my head, and twigs snapping beneath my feet. That's when the voices started. At first they were inaudible, then i begain to make out words: "help me..." "Darkness follows wherever we go" "You can't make me!" and then the most terrifying of them all: "it's all her fault, all Leafpaw's fault!" and when they said my name, everything went hazy. I heard hissing, growling, and i was so frightened that i wanted to die right then and there. Chapter 3:Dreamclan That morning when i woke up, i couldn't move. They sent for the medicine cat, but she couldn't do anything to help me. I had started wheezing and coughing, and felling dreadful. No one knew what was wrong with me, but they all though i would join starclan that night, even i did. But istead, i had another strange dream: Leafpaw's Dream: I was in that dark forset again. I walked forward, then everything turned white. I found myself in a snowy clearing. A long haired white cat was standing there,and she smiled when she saw me. "welcome" she meowed in a flowing voice, "we've been waiting for you. Follow me." I didn't know what to do, so i followed her. She tookme to a camp. Cats were sharing tounges and hunting, but when i came in, everyone stopped. "leafpaw" they all whispered, as if they were one. The white cat stepped forward "dreamclan, this is leafpaw. She is just getting used to our world, the world of dreams. Please make her feel wecome as she stays here for a short while." Then the white cat walked away, into the base of a tree with silky white flowers. I stood there not knowing what to do, then i eventually got the courage to ask: "um, what were the noises I heard last night?' the pale grey tome whom i had asked looked uncomfortable, and shifted nervosily a he replyed, "um, nothing, just...you must have imagned it." then he nervously walked off. About 10 or so minutes later, the white cat came again to see me. she told me about who they were: dreamclan, and that they battled against the evil nclan of nightmares. She also said that if you are not born in dreamclan, you can only enter it in certian dream, and only if the leader wishes you to. (sorry, it's not done yet!)(to be finished/continued) Category:Fan Fictions